paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bay
They just keep multiplying XD Bay is a first gen pup who belongs to Silverheart456 and was adopted from Vixiedog. She is a lifeguard pup, and unofficial member of the PAW Patrol Personality Bay is outgoing and spunky, always sticking her nose into something and always ready for a fight. She tends to get into trouble a lot and often has to be rescued by the PAW Patrol (which she hates, because it hurts her pride) She's hotheaded and stubborn, and can be vain at times and overly cocky. She's sarcastic, sassy and a bit of a loud mouth. She's not the smartest pup in the world, and it usually takes her a little while to catch on to some things, but she's very hardworking and loves her job more than anything. She's always one to get the job done and do it right to the best of her ability. Despite her loud and boisterous attitude, she's got a heart of gold and once you get to know her she can be a true friend. Appearance (I kinda tweaked her appearance a bit, but Vixie thought of most of it.) She has short, soft golden fur, and a muscular build from swimming so often. She's pretty tall and is around Chase's height. She has darker caramel brown markings on her muzzle, shoulders, back, and socks on her front paws. Her tail is this same color, and she had two stripes on her ears and on either side of her face. There are white spots around her eyes, white tips on her ears and tail, as well as the part around her upper lips and front toes. She has a bushy fringe with white tips and a spattering of white freckles along her cheeks and shoulders from being out in the sun so often. Her eyes are ice blue and she wears a wine colored collar with a silver buckle. Her badge is a sunset over the ocean. She occasionally wears stud earrings and two blue bracelets around her fore paws. Uniform She wears an ocean blue uniform similar to Zuma's but it's a little bigger to fit her size, and has short sleeves and a darker blue trim. She has a pair of goggles of the same color as well as her pup-pack. She also wears a red and white cap with the PAW Patrol logo on the front, and a white cross on the back, and a whistle around her neck. Background Bay was born into a large litter of seven. Her parents were farm dogs and she spent the first few months of her life living with them and her siblings. When the puppies were old enough, they were to be adopted out to families of their own, but Bay wished to go out and explore the world. On the day of the adoption, she hid out in some hay, watching as her siblings were carried off to their forever homes. Unfortunately for Bay, she stood to close to the edge of the pile, and tumbled down into the open, where she was swiftly noticed by a boy of about thirteen. While she was resentful and eager to escape at first, she quickly grew fond of the little boy, and stayed with him as the family moved to Adventure Bay, where the boy quickly trained to be a lifeguard. Bay trained with him and became his right-paw dog as a lifeguard for the Bay. After rescuing Rocky when the pups were visiting the beach one day, she was granted an honorary PAW Patrol member, gaining herself a uniform and vehicle of her own. Stories She Appears In By Me Do you want me to kiss you? By Others The Call Collabs Trivia Pup Pack Tools *Life Jacket *Bouy Launcher *Towels *Scuba Gear *Basic First-Aid kit Catchphrases * "Bay always knows the way!" * "Water we waiting for?" * "If there's H2O, then let's go go go! Vehicle A submarine like Zuma's, except it's dark blue like her uniform with silver and lighter blue accents. It has a claw and a small inflatable raft stored in the back, as well as a rope and hook. Crush She has a crush on Iceland, and tries to get him to loosen up a bit around other pups. Eventually they get married and end up having three fluffy puppies: Fox, Hawk, and Leaf . (Who they name after Warriors characters XP) Random *She was adopted from Vixiedog *She's good friends with Finnel and Larson, as well as Moose *Although she doesn't usually read much, after getting to know Iceland better he introduced her to the Warriors series and she became nearly as obsessed with them as he was, often rambling on and on about her favourite ships and moments in the series, perhaps a little too much. *In The Crack Ships Series she eventually ends up falling for Kaylen. She loves to listen to her sing and watch her perform. *Her favourite color is dark blue, the color of the deepest parts of the sea *She likes to play volleyball in her freetime and is rather good at it *She's picked up a bit of a 'surfer dude' accent and calls everyone dude or bro *She's a little older than the PAW Patrol pups, but not by much, she's a pre-teen *She loves her whistle more than is probably healthy *She's bi and has no preference *Her favorite hobby outside of her job is playing video games (and reading warriors fanfiction after Iceland gets her into it xD) Gallery Is it.jpg|Sketchie scene from Koho's story :3 Will color eventually is it color.png|Colored version Bay land.jpeg|Awesome sketch By Koho, Bay trying to get Iceland to talk XP ATWithSilverheart456.png|Kelly's half of our AT, Bay and her babies~ 'Sup.png|Old old picture Bay ref.png|Old ref 20180802 003800.jpg|doodles to show off her new design 20180808 203339.jpg|New Uniform Design Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon characters Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Protagonists Category:Present gen pups Category:Present gen Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Character Category:Adopted Pup Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Unofficial member Category:Mixed Breed Category:Fanon mix Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Girl Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Animals Category:First gen Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Characters adopted